Laundry detergent capsules come in a variety of shapes and sizes, but are usually in the form of a cylinder or a cuboid made up of a capsule base, a capsule lid and one or more side wall extending from the capsule base to the capsule lid to encase a laundry detergent composition. WO2004/005156 A1 describes a water-soluble container with one or more discrete chambers for containing product, such as a detergent composition. The capsule may be made by thermoforming the base and side walls to form a laundry detergent capsule enclosure, filling the enclosure with a laundry detergent composition and sealing the capsule with a flat laundry detergent capsule lid.